Prompt Reply: Shopping
by Yaya Sour
Summary: I was told to write a story where Rose and 10 go shopping on an alien world. Later, I added a picture I made: photos-g dot ak dot fbcdn dot net/hphotos-ak-ash4/383212 150153498420147 100002764933402 160903 1140189550 a dot jpg


**Prompt: Shopping on an alien world**

"How many more shops are we gonna have to try Doctor?" Rose sighed. "This is the eleventh store and you won't even tell me what you're looking for!"

"All in good time, Rose!" The Doctor replied cheerfully, bouncing on the balls of his feet before saying mischievously, "Why don't you look around a bit, see if you spot anything interesting?"

Rose could easily tell he was trying to distract her and smiled, rolling her eyes before moving off to look around, leaving him to his tricks.

The shop was certainly interesting, small, cluttered, and smelling faintly of spun sugar, it looked like some sort of novelty shop, but alien. There was a gold cage full of butterflies in one corner, glowing orbs on a bookshelf to the corner, and various other things she'd never seen the like of. She passed one of the little instruments she saw on the day she first saw a Dalek, books made out of everything from silver to leaves, and tucked away in a far little corner was something that caught the light, drawing her attention over. There, among a pile of jewelry, was a pair of cuff links. The Doctor was always misplacing his, never having them on the few days he ever actually wears his tux.

They were small, discreet silver stars. But the curious bit was on each one, if you held them just right, a single, tiny Rose seemed to hide beneath the surface. The rose petals were pink, but the stems were yellow; almost like whoever made them was working from a faded picture.

Rose grinned, tongue showing between her teeth as she picked them up, purchasing them with the little spending money the Doctor gave her.

"Found something?"

Rose jumped at the voice behind her, hiding the little box she's just written his name on. "Erm, yeah. Did you find what you were looking for?" She grinned, hoping to distract him.

"Yup!" He said, popping the p, "Just going to pay for it now…" And he moved to one side, hands behind his back, letting her move so he can get to the counter. "Well, what is it?" Rose asked, noticing that he was hiding whatever they'd searched all through the alien bazzar for. He turned slightly pink, a color she'd never seen before.

"Oh, you know… Just something… I'll be out in a minute, don't wander too far." He said quickly, keeping whatever it was out of view as he moved passed her to pay.

Rose just shook her head, moving to wait outside.

A moment later, a small, blue chain fell in front of her eyes, a single teardrop full of rainbows hanging from it. She gasps, watching as it's placed on her neck, resting against her collarbones and feeling the Doctor's strong hands surprisingly gentle as he closes the clasp.

She looks down and gasps again. There, in curly writing among the prismatic shimmers, was the word 'Forever'. She turned to face him, eyes shining up at his goofy grin. "I remember the man who made these, and I knew there was one that seemed different from the rest. Wasn't made for anyone in particular, at least, not that anyone knew. But as soon as I saw it, I knew it was meant for you."

She just beamed at him, unable to process thoughts and feeling herself say without intending to, "I got you something, too. Not nearly as wonderful…" and she held out the box.

"Oh?" He said, raising an eyebrow in curiosity as he takes the box. He opens it and his face blanks, sending Rose's happiness spinning away as she god, he must think I'm stupid. He probably loses his cuff link on purpose or something… she thinks, biting her lip as she waits for what feels like an eternity. He picks one up, turning it and watching as the rose appears and vanishes, before putting it back, closing the box before pulling her close.

"Oh, Rose…" he murmurs into her hair, "My pink and yellow Rose."

The next adventure they have, he specifically finds a formal party.

Just to wear the hidden roses that keep him together, from the Rose who does the same.


End file.
